Cloud computing services have become increasingly available to individuals and business entities in order to allow those individuals or business entitles to expand their information technology (IT) infrastructures and resources. These individuals and business entities often enter into contracts with the cloud services provider at times in which the individual's or business entity's internal IT infrastructures or resources are over-utilized or otherwise insufficient to accommodate an increase in network activity. This increase in network activity may be due to, for example, an increase in sells of their respective goods or services. Thus, an individual or business entity may take advantage of the economies of scale associated with the public cloud computing services.
After purchasing public cloud computing services, the individuals or business entities may desire to scale in or scale out the level of cloud services the individuals or business entitles purchase. However, it may be difficult for these individuals and business entitles to know at what point or level it may be advantageous to purchase external cloud services or adjust the amount of resources within the cloud network they purchase.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.